The invention relates to an exhaust butterfly system in the exhaust line of an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to an exhaust butterfly which is held on two opposite sides, in each case by a positive plug-in connection, in two bearing journals. Each of the bearing journals is rotatably mounted in a bearing sleeve. The first bearing journal is connected to an actuating device and at least the second bearing journal is preloaded against the exhaust butterfly by a spring acting in the direction of the pivoting axis of the exhaust butterfly and supported on the casing.
German Patent document 1,013,117 discloses an exhaust butterfly which has two recesses with an oblique edge. Into each recess a bearing journal can be inserted. The bearing journals have a receiving groove provided with a corresponding oblique surface. This device has the disadvantage that, for the installation of the exhaust butterfly, a hole has to be provided on both sides of the exhaust conduit, through which hole the respective bearing journal is inserted.
There is therefore needed an exhaust butterfly system in which the exhaust butterfly can be installed in a simple manner and in which functional reliability can be improved.
These needs are met by an exhaust butterfly system in an exhaust line of an internal combustion engine. The exhaust butterfly is held on two opposite sides, in each case by a positive plug-in connection, in two bearing journals. Each of the bearing journals is rotatably mounted in a bearing sleeve. The first bearing journal is connected to an actuating device and at least the second bearing journal is preloaded against the exhaust butterfly by a spring acting in the direction of the pivoting axis of the exhaust butterfly and supported on the casing. The bearing sleeve assigned to the second bearing journal is formed in a blind hole. The first bearing journal is also preloaded against the exhaust butterfly by a spring acting in the direction of the pivoting axis of the exhaust butterfly and supported on the casing. Both bearing journals are mounted movably in their bearing sleeves in such a way that both bearing journals can be pressed completely into the respective bearing sleeve counter to the force of the respective spring in order to install the exhaust butterfly.
The device according to the present invention has the advantage that, when installing the exhaust butterfly, the individual components can be joined together in a simple manner by a plug-in action. The second bearing journal can be inserted into the bearing sleeve from inside, thus making it possible to dispense with a second opening in the exhaust conduit. This reduces the number of possible sources of leaks in the exhaust conduit. Only the first bearing journal must be inserted via a hole from the outside.
In the case of a multi-flow exhaust line, one hole is likewise all that is necessary in the exhaust conduit. In this case, the individual components, with the exception of the first bearing journal, can likewise all be installed from the inside by a simple process of inserting them into one another.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.